Alice plans a Wedding
by pippastef
Summary: Alice Tells Jasper about being given permission to plan Bella and Edwards wedding and his reaction! One shot! Jasper POV! REVIEW PLEASE? Chapter 2 UP! WARNING! ECLIPSE SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

**[Alice Tells Jasper about being given permission to plan Bella and Edwards wedding and his reaction! One shot! Jasper POV! REVIEW PLEASE??? Let me know if you want me to continue!!! WARNING! ELCLIPSE SPOILERS!!!]**

I was in my study when Alice bounded in from her talk on the porch with Edward and Bella. I must say I wasn't surprised at Bella's reluctance; Or Edwards insistence come to that.

What I was surprised of was how confidently Bella appeared to hand over control of her wedding to my wife. I smiled to myself as I heard Alice move through the house yelling for Esme.

Shaking my head I returned to my book, one of my better thumbed copies on the Civil war. I knew it all anyway, but there was something about hindsight I liked.

Once Alice had finished her dealings with Esme, she tore through the house like a whirlwind. I knew that I would be on her list as soon as she had dug Rosalie out of her room, and clothes, or maybe she'd find Emmett first, though I didn't know what Emmett would be able to do at this stage. I didn't know what good I was for at this stage either. Moving things was the most likely option.

I chuckled to myself, carefully putting my book down as Alice headed for my study. I sat back in my chair as the door burst open. She was already chattering as she sat down in my lap, my arms locking around her protectively.

"…Of course, if you're helping then hunting will be the first thing you'll have to do," She was saying, "Bella has a lot of friends and family who will be coming." She laid a hand on my arm, "Not that you would hurt them I know that," she added, before I could speak, I wondered if I would get a word in at all tonight, "But just as a precaution you understand." I laughed a little as she looked up at with her beautiful eyes.

"I know." I said softly, "Tell me," I added carefully, "Why are _you _planning Bella and Edward's wedding?"

"Because Bella doesn't want to get Married and Edward keeps telling her that he'll marry her in Vegas, but I know they'll turn around in fifty years or so and complain that they hadn't had a proper wedding and everyone Bella wants there, won't be there." Alice fired off at top speed, "I mean the timing's not definite, but you catch my drift!"

I smiled to myself. My Alice was a very unselfish creature sometimes. "I see." I said carefully, "and it gives you a reason to shop." I said teasingly. She pouted delicately in my arms. I smiled, as long as she was happy, that was sure to make me happy as well.

As long as she was doing something she loved, then well, the emotional climate of the Cullen household was going to be very pleasant to live in for the next few months. And Alice knew I would do anything to help, so I wouldn't make her angry. Emmett and I would have to be very careful at what we said and did over the next few months. I was sure that everything would be fine until Alice said:

"Of course, You'll have to wear a tux."


	2. Chapter 2

**[Alice Tells Jasper about being given permission to plan Bella and Edwards wedding and his reaction! Jasper POV PS. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!!!]**

I stared at her for a second to gage whether she was joking or not. Her face was completely serene. She knew I hated wearing a tux. I would rather where my old uniform if truth be told, which was still hanging in the section of Alice's wardrobe that belonged to me. There had been many times in the last fifty years or so when she had begged me to throw it away, give it away if I must, but I couldn't. The Uniform and I were one. And eventually she accepted that.  
I would have worn the uniform, all the time, if Alice's addiction to fashion was not as prominent as it was, but she got her way, and I was normally the one in the house who got taken shopping when Rosalie or Esme were too busy. Emmett enjoyed a good many jokes about that.  
But there was no way, I was wearing a Tux to Edward and Bella's wedding. It was bad enough that she'd made me wear one to our wedding.

Oh and that prom thing Edward made us all attend. And that Tux had found its way into the trash as soon as I could get it there without hurting anyone's feelings. Alice's mainly, because she had picked it out.

I didn't normally throw out the clothes she buys me, but the Tux had been an exception.

Alice looked up at me with a wide eyed expression.

"Now I know you haven't got the tux I brought you for Prom," She said lightly, her tone un-accusing, which in truth made me feel worse, "Which means we have to go shopping and find you one. Don't worry, Emmett will have to come too along with Edward and Carlisle." She said lightly. This made me feel a little better, as long as I wasn't the only one who would be subjected to Alice's shopping skills.

She was still talking, "… and Maybe if they're tailored or custom made then, you won't feel that uncomfortable in it." She as saying, "A bit more expensive however, but I'm guessing that Edward will be paying for everything, so it doesn't really matter that much…" I chuckled. I could imagine the look on Edwards face when he knew what Alice was up to, especially if she had free rein on his bank account. With Alice in charge no expense would be spared on this wedding.

"Hang on a second," I said carefully, "I thought it was traditional for the bride's family to pay for the wedding?"

Alice gave me one of her withering looks that she reserves only for me. "Traditionally, Yes." She said carefully, "But this is hardly a traditional wedding and it is the 21st centaury, so the expense nowadays is shared between the families. But," she added before I could speak, "I don't think that Charlie and Renee have enough money for the kind of wedding I shall be planning." She smiled sweetly. I let out a short laugh.

"Oh Alice." I said softly, "Am I going to have to rein you in, before you ruin Edward completely?"

"He doesn't have a choice!" Alice said smiling, "And anyway, am I really likely to ruin him?" She asked me in a sweet voice. How impossible it was for me to stop her sometimes. I shook my head.

"He'll stop you from doing anything too outrageous though," I said softly.

"I'd like to see him try!" Alice said smiling angelically, "I could do way more damage to him than he'd dare to do to me." I chuckled, "And you wouldn't let him lay a finger on me now, would you?" she asked looking at me with innocent eyes.

"No," I agreed laughing.

"And he wouldn't dare argue with you," She said happily. I hugged her just a little tighter. "And you won't let him get angry with me will you?" She added smiling brightly. I chuckled a little, "No Ma'am." I agreed again. She smiled brightly.

"That's alright then," Alice said smiling. She paused and looked out of the window. "Do you think Edward would mind ice sculptures?"


End file.
